


Lucifer

by LiliEhlm



Series: My archangel brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Archangels, Banished Lucifer (Supernatural), Brother Feels, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fledgling Castiel (Supernatural), Fledglings, Gen, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Good Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Protective Gabriel, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Scared Gabriel (Supernatural), first time in english, sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliEhlm/pseuds/LiliEhlm
Summary: While Lucifer has just been banished from paradise, an angel, the youngest, is annihilated.Or "The Archangels have practically raised Castiel and he does not want to lose them. But God decided some other way."
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: My archangel brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I didn't really write in English, so I hope it will be fine! And sorry for the mistakes!  
> Enjoy !

Curled up under his wings, Castiel was shivering. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He no longer wanted to hear his screams, his pleas. He wanted to forget it, to push it to the depths of his memory. But his memories had another idea : they liked to come back to haunt him, every second, every minute. As soon as he closed his eyes to rest, to recover his shaking grace, they came back to harass him.

And the screams continued even if he covered his ears.

_Lucifer._

He didn't want to remember anymore. He wanted to forget everything he had lived with his brothers. What was the use of memories if he could no longer look at them without wanting to throw up. They were all tainted by screams. Screams.

_No no !_

He remembered everything. Michael's arms as he prevented him from joining him. The yells of Gabriel who begged their elder to restrain him, don't let him down. His own screams. And the shrieks. Still and always.

_Lucifer._

He curled up a little more under his two fluffy wings, trying to recover the heat lost forever. His wings were not as soft, nor as warm as those of Gabriel. They weren't as comforting and soothing as Michael's.

Above all, they weren't as loving and silky as Lucifer's.

_No no !_

He didn't want to remember anymore. Never again. He could never see him again, never touch him again. He could never ask him for a hug, a smile, or even just a reassuring presence.

_He was gone._

No, he was forced to leave. He had not understood everything, he had in mind only the cries of his brother.

_No, of his brothers._

As he plugged his ears, trying to stem the excruciating sounds that pounded his head, he felt an arm wrap around his chest to carry him.

Then a soft, warm chest, two strong arms, a whisper in his ear.

\- Breathe, kiddo.

He couldn't. He no longer wanted everything of that.

\- Lu-Luci-

\- Sorry. It's over.

He could only groan, burying his head deep in his shoulder. He had almost hoped to have dreamed all of this. He had almost hoped that his mind had played an unfortunate trick on him.

\- W-why?

No one answered him. He wasn't even sure anyone really knew why. But it was like that, he had no choice but to live with the absence of his big brother. The lack of the one who almost played the role of father for him.

\- I don't want to stay here. I want to go away. Far, far away.

\- Kiddo!

\- Gabe ... they're going to come for me. They'll do the same to me.

\- What? Never ! You're not like him.

\- They hate me.

\- They didn't hate Lucifer.

Another moan. A roll in the shoulders, a tight embrace.

\- So why ?!

He pushed his brother away, he pushed Gabriel away who could only hold him back before he fell to the ground and broke his wings. Its pretty black wings with indigo reflections. The ones everyone was afraid of. Those worshiped by his brothers.

\- Why is he not here anymore? Why did you steal him from me?

Sobs rose in his throat as his blue eyes dived into Gabriel's golden eyes.

\- Why didn't you let me go with him?

\- Cas'...

An inspiration, then a low voice :

\- This is not a place for angels.

\- Lucifer is an angel!

\- Not anymore.

\- So I don't want to be either. Leave me.

\- No.

\- LEAVE ME ALONE GABRIEL!

His voice thundered in the sky, blowing the clouds. But the Archangel didn't let him go. Castiel no longer knew what he was saying. He was suffering from the loss of Lucifer, he was no longer himself.

\- Leave me, please ... I would rather cut my wings than feel the emptiness.

A murmur, a sob, then a relaxation. The young angel couldn't restrain himself and sank into the body of his brother.

\- I don't want to feel the lack anymore ... Are you going to leave me too? Like him ? Are you going to put more emptiness in me ?

\- No, Cas'. Never.

His brother. The only one who left. The only one who would never leave him.

\- I love you Gabriel.

\- Me too kiddo. Me too, he sighed.

An angel wasn't supposed to feel emotional. That Castiel also feels strong love for his brothers ...

His feelings would lose him one day. He knew it. Just as they had sent Lucifer away from them.

_Help me Lucy. Help me to protect him._

_Tell me what to do._

_Please. Just please._

**Author's Note:**

> So ? You like it ? Tell me :D


End file.
